


Pretending?

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bachelor Party, Cuddling, Dancing, Drinking, Fake Dating, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, pretend dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Bucks friend from high school is getting married and is under the impression Eddie is his boyfriend after seeing all their social media posts. So Eddie plays along and goes with him....should be pretty easy. Right?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

Evan Buckley had just got himself in a bit of a predicament. He didn’t intend for this lie to get out of hand, but it started out mostly as a misunderstanding. Buck and Eddie both appear on each other’s social media’s more than the average pair of friends. So that’s where this trouble all began.

Buck was attending a wedding of his high school friend Adam. When Adam called him up and said he couldn’t wait to meet Bucks other half. Buck just went along. The wedding was still months away so Buck was sure he’d be able to find someone to go with him. 

Well then he got another call and he was yet to find someone, but then Adam said “I can’t wait to meet Eddie. You two seem really happy.”

“Wait how do you know Eddie?” Buck asked.

“Well he’s plastered all over your Instagram and Facebook. I don’t know him personally.” Adam laughed.

“Oh ok. Well I gotta go, but I’ll see ya at the bachelor party.” Buck said before hanging up.

Buck quickly called Eddie in a panic.

“It happened again. My friend Adam is getting married and I accidentally gave him the impression we are in a relationship. Now this is gonna be really embarrassing. I thought he just assumed I was seeing someone so I went along I didn’t know he thought it was you. So now I gotta go dateless, and tell him I’m single.” Buck said letting out a deep breath.

“Or I could go.” Eddie said.

“You don’t have to do that. I don’t really know if we’d be convincing.”

“Buck we get confused as a couple without even trying. Pretty sure we can convince people just fine if we try.”

“I don’t know man.”

“I am a delightful date.”

“Well I’m sure you are, but is this crossing some sort of line?”

“I’m fine with this, but look if you’re uncomfortable being in fake relationship because I’m a guy then we just call it off.”

“Eddie no I’m bisexual so it’s not because you’re a guy. I just wanna be sure you’re sure.”

“100% I’ll call abuela to see if Chris can stay with her. When is it?”

“Ok I’ll owe you big time. This weekend, but I’m leaving Wednesday.”

“Wow way to wait until last minute.Yeah I’m sure I can come up with some way for you to repay me.”

Those words made Buck think things. Sexual things. Which was something that he’d just recently began doing. Buck hadn’t ever thought of Eddie like that too much. Well ok maybe a few times, but Eddie is so hot and Buck isn’t blind.

Eddie called Buck back.

“The plan is on! Abuela can watch Chris.”

“You’re sure you’re sure about this?”

“Yes.” Eddie groaned.

“Ok. So Wednesday right after work we need to go. Bachelor party is Thursday since the rehearsal dinner is Friday, but I’m not in the wedding so we don’t have to go to that. Also plane ticket is my treat since you’re helping me out. You can wait until Friday night to come if you don’t wanna be away as long.”

“Jackpot! Free vacation. I mean I’ll  
miss Chris, but I need to get away for awhile. I just need to get one day covered, but Jones owes me so he’ll do it.”

“This isn’t vacation this is work. Well we can still have fun but I can’t bear the embarrassment if anyone finds out.”

“You need to relax Buck. I’ll see ya at work tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

Buck felt a sudden wave of nerves hit. This was stupid. Even if they know he barely sees them anyway so it won’t be as embarrassing. 

The next day Buck stopped Eddie in the parking lot.

“Can we not tell everyone about this? They’ll give us so much shit for this and I can’t deal with that right now.” Buck sighed.

“Of course! Secrets can be kinda fun don’t ya think.” Eddie smirked.

The shift went by really quick and then they headed to the airport exhausted from their shift. Once on the plane it didn’t take long for Eddie to fall asleep on Bucks shoulder. Buck laid his head on Eddies and was soon fast asleep. They woke up when the plane had almost arrived in Pennsylvania. Neither speaking over the fact they were basically cuddling.

“So I only got one room at the hotel. I hope that’s ok. I just don’t think people would buy it if we had separate rooms.”

“Buck that’s fine. You need to stop worrying ok. We got this.” Eddie said squeezing Bucks hand.

When they arrived at the hotel they were informed of a mix up and their room was given away by mistake. They were being upgraded to a honeymoon suite for free because it was all that was available.

“Score!” Eddie cheered as he flopped on the bed. “This is so comfortable you gotta try it man.”

“I can take the couch.”

“Buck that couch is like a foot shorter than you. This bed is huge. We can share it’s not a big deal.” Eddie laughed.

Buck complied and laid down letting out a relaxed moan.

“Sorry Im not sure why that sound came  
out. It’s just this is so comfortable. Especially after that flight I think I slept wrong my back is killing me”

“Roll over.” Eddie demanded.

“Why?”

“Well I’m gonna rub your back.”

“Eddie! You don’t need to.”

“Well we’ll just say you owe me another favor.” Eddie smirked.

“Ok.” Buck said giving in.

The moment Eddies hands started working on Bucks back the noises he began to make were borderline inappropriate.

“Sorry it’s just been awhile since I’ve had anyone this close. Also you have magic hands.”

“You’re good. It’s been awhile for me to so I get it.” Eddie sighed

Buck was soon so comfortable he fell asleep. He woke up a couple hours later and hopped in the shower. When he came out of the bathroom Eddie was talking on the phone.... Bucks phone.

“I don’t wanna impose. I’ll talk to Buck see what he thinks. Yeah ok I’ll see ya.” Eddie said before hanging up.

“Sorry Adam was calling so I just answered. He said I should go to the party? Is that weird....like I don’t wanna go if you don’t want me to.”

“No I want you To go. I mean if you’re ok with going.” Buck smiled softly.

“Yes I’d love to go. Now I need to go shower. Gotta make a good first impression.” Eddie winked.

Buck was waiting on Eddie and his mind began to wander thinking about Eddie. More specifically naked Eddie in the shower in the room right next to him. Buck felt the blood rush south and hopped off the bed and went out on the balcony to breathe. Once he was calmed down he turned around, and saw Eddie in his tight black boxer briefs digging in his suitcase.

“Fuck.” Buck whispered turning around not to look at Eddie even tho that view was even better than the one off the balcony. Now was not the time. Not the time for these feelings to begin acting up.

“Hey. Not to sound like a total idiot, but is this ok to wear. Haven’t been to a bachelor party in a long time and I don’t wanna show up dressed wrong” Eddie said.

Buck looked Eddie up and down. He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt. In fact it was the same one he had on that night in the kitchen where Bucks feelings started to be more sexual rather than just a slight crush.

“You look great. Now let’s go!” Buck smiled.

They made their way down to the lobby.

“Buckley!!” Adam howled.

“Hey man.” Buck smiled pulling him into a hug. “This is Eddie.” 

“Yeah could have picked him up out of a line up considering he’s in every picture you ever post.” Adam laughed and Bucks cheeks went flushed.

“Nice to meet you.” Eddie smiled.

“You too! Ok so let me introduce everyone this is Tyler and Jackson we all went to high school together. Guys this is Bucks boyfriend Eddie although you probably recognize him from social media.” Adam said. “Ok now let’s goooo.”

When they finally got to the bar Buck groaned.

“What’s wrong babe?” Eddie asked.

Babe....Buck loved the way that sounded.

“See that blonde woman. Well that’s Blair we used to date and I hate to say this about a woman, but she’s a total bitch. She was horrible to me and I didn’t see it. Everyone pointed out she was verbally abusive but I thought I was in love. Then she cheated on me and tried to blame it on me somehow that’s when I realized how bad she truly was.” Buck said.

“Hey it’s ok. You got me now.” Eddie smiled putting his arm around Buck.

Buck needed to get away. Dodge the feelings by not being touched.

“First rounds on me!!” Buck announced going to order drinks.

“Evan. Looking good.” Blair said rubbing her hand down Bucks bicep.

“Look I’m seeing someone and even if I was single nothing would happen. So just leave me alone please.” Buck said.

Before Buck knew what was happening Eddie was by his side holding his hand. They fit together like puzzle pieces. So perfectly.

“Ooh is this your boyfriend.” Blair asked condescendingly.

“Damn right I am.” Eddie said before pulling Buck into a deep passionate kiss. “So back off.”

Blair shook her head and stomped away.

“Sorry about that, but she needed to back off my man.” Eddie laughed.

“Nah you were great. I mean you were great at pretending.” Buck stammered .

“Not so bad yourself.” Eddie winked. “Now let’s get these drinks to the guys.”

Adam, Tyler and Jackson started whooping when the shots arrived.

“Dude we saw the way you got Blair to back off that was amazing!” Tyler said bowing to Eddie.

“Sorry about that. I wouldn’t have generally done that at a bachelor party, but she needed to back off.”

“You’re a legend dude. Never seen her so pissed I wish I’d gotten a picture.” Jackson laughed.

After a few drinks Buck went over to the bathroom only to be trapped by Blair.

Eddie walked over and backed Buck up against the wall kissing him.

“I need you. Now!” Eddies said grabbing the front of Bucks shirt and pulling him into the bathroom and locking the door.

“How long do we need to hide out.” Buck asked.

“Ten minutes should be good.” Eddie said. “Not to sound like a 16 year old, but do you want a hickey. I can leave one on the collarbone. That way it will show with your V-neck but your suit will hide it.” Eddie said. “It should make Blair pretty mad if that’s any consolation.”

“Um.” Buck gulped. “You ok with that?” 

“Just consider it another favor.” Eddie said.

“Ok go for it.” Buck said.

In a moment Eddies body was pressed against his Eddies mouth nipping and sucking at his collarbone, stubble brushing again his skin. It took everything in Bucks power not to grind against Eddie thigh. Buck accidentally let out a filthy moan.

“Shit Eddie....sorry but like I said...it’s been awhile.” Buck panted.

“Don’t apologize. Been awhile for me too. At least I know I still got it.” Eddie laughed. “That should be good. Now let’s mess that hair up a bit.” Eddie ran his hands through Bucks hair freeing some curls.

“You too.” Buck grabbed the back of Eddies hair and pulled. Eddie let out a quiet moan. “Damn Diaz didn’t take you for someone with a hair pulling kink. Not that I think about your kinks or what you’re into. Ok I think we can go back out now.”

“I can’t help it, but I do like it rough.” Eddie laughed before grabbing Bucks hand and heading to the door.

Blair was nowhere to be seen as they left the bathroom.

“Sorry just had to mark my territory.  
Blair didn’t look like she’d back off.” Eddie said.

“Yeah we noticed.” Jackson laughed pointing at the marks Eddie left.

“Don’t worry about it. Anyone who makes Blair leave is a superhero in my opinion.” Adam said.

“She was so pissed. Iconic.” Tyler grinned.

“Strip club time.” Jackson yelled.

“Ok let’s go.” Adam said.

That’s the last thing Buck remembered before waking up body wrapped around Eddie. Buck tried to get out of the bed but his wrist jerked back. He was hand cuffed to Eddie. They were both fully dressed which was a good sign, but still where did they get the cuffs.

“Eddie wake up.” Buck said.

Eddie went to run his hands through his hands through his hair and noticed the cuffs.

“Let me call Adam see what happened.” Buck said.

“Hey Adam. Where did me and Eddie get cuffs.”

“Well a stripper dressed as a cop came up to Eddie you stole her cuffs, gave Eddie a lap dance then cuffed yourself to him and said ‘he’s mine all you better back off’.” Adam laughed.

“Oh.” Buck said cheeks flushed. “Thanks.”

“So? What happened?” Eddie asked.

Buck couldn’t tell him the complete truth. What does he say ‘Oh when I’m drunk I can’t control myself and I get territorial. Oh and I gave you a lap dance.’

“Apparently we took these from a stripper.” Buck laughed.

“Ok guess we need to go back down there and get the keys. If I had both my hands I’d pic the lock myself.” Eddie.

They made their way down to the strip club.

“We wondered when you’d be back.” One of the girls said.

“Yeah we need these off.” Eddie laughed.

“You could have a future in stripping.” The woman pointed at Buck. “That lap dance you gave him looked pretty good, and your boy here really seemed to be enjoying it too.”

Buck refused to look at Eddie.

“Keys? We need these off.” Buck cleared this throat.

Once the cuffs were off Buck said thanks and ran out the door. Eddie followed along. Both now were well aware of the lap dance, but neither said a word the Uber ride back to the hotel was complete silence. When they got out of the car before Buck even knew what was happening Eddie was kissing him. Buck melted into the kiss. Eddie was kissing him.....for real?

Eddie pulled away lips brushing against Bucks ear. “Blair’s down there.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Buck said trying not to sound disappointed, but he craved kissing Eddie because Eddie wanted to. Not Eddie just helping him out. It felt so real to Buck. The rest of this weekend was gonna be really hard. Especially Eddie kept kissing him like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck and Eddie made their way up to the room. Still not really speaking.

“Should we get some lunch?” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah sure. You just wanna order in? I mean we can go out tonight , but I’m kinda tired. We can just take it easy for now.” Buck yawned.

After lunch, and a not so platonic nap which included some cuddling that neither spoke of. They both started getting ready to go out. They decided to go to a bar that had the best chicken wings ever according to Buck.

When they got to the bar. Blair was there. Of course she was there.

“We can go somewhere else.” Eddie said.

“Nah. I mean unless you don’t wanna put on a little show.” Buck said.

“I’m good with it if you are.” Eddie grinned.

“Wow. Most straight guys are not comfortable enough in their sexuality to just go around kissing a dude.”

“Well I wouldn’t know a thing about that. Considering I’m definitely not straight.” Eddie laughed.

“What?” Buck asked feeling like his brain was short circuiting.

“I’ve told you about my ex Riley.” Eddie said.

“Oh...I um just assumed Riley was a girl. Sorry to make this a thing I just hadn’t realized.” 

“It’s ok Buck.” Eddie smiled.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, then I’ll grab us some drinks. If you see a free table grab it!” Buck said earning a nod from Eddie.

Buck locked the door and stared at his reflection. His mind was racing. Thinking about maybe this makes his chances with Eddie more likely. Then shaking this thought because just because Eddie likes guys doesn’t mean he’d be interested in Buck.

Buck heard a knock.

“Hey babe you ok?” Eddie asked.

Buck knew by the tone he had the perfect smile on his face.

Buck unlocked the door and pulled him in the bathroom. 

“Is she out there again.” Buck groaned.

“I don’t know where she is.” Eddie shrugged.

“Oh well you called me babe I just..I don’t know.”

“Gotta keep up appearances right?”

“Yeah. So let’s get back out there. I’m starving.”

After a lot of chicken wings and a few drinks they hit the dance floor. They had a good amount of distance between them which Buck was thankful for. Well that is until Eddie started moving closer and closer.

Eddie began kissing up his neck before whispering. “Wonder how mad we can make her tonight?”

“What’d you have in mind.” Buck asked wrapping his arms around Eddies shoulders. Immediately regretting it when Eddie encouraged him to start grinding on his thigh. Buck only kept it up for a short amount of time due to the effect it had on him and he really didn’t wanna have to use that “oh it’s been awhile for me” excuse again. While technically true the reasons this stuff had an effect is because it was from Eddie. Buck quickly turned away and began rubbing his ass against Eddies cock which was all fine until Buck felt something hard. Probably just Eddies phone buck told himself.

“Um.” Eddie cleared his throat. “I need to call Chris it’s about his bed time.” Eddie walked away pulling his phone from his back pocket. Ok so definitely not a phone he was feeling.

Buck was hoping Eddie would hurry up. Blair was eyeing him and getting closer and closer. She grabbed Buck and kissed him. Buck quickly pushed her off.

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah and you definitely shouldn’t be going around kissing people with out consent.” Eddie said pulling Buck to his side eyes full of rage.

Blair rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Can we go.” Buck frowned.

“Yeah I’ll get us an Uber.”

The car ride to the hotel was completely silent.

They got changed for bed once back at the hotel. Silence still filled the room.

“You ok?” Eddie asked.

“I’m sorry.” Buck sighed.

“Buck why? You didn’t do anything?”

“She kissed me tho! I feel like an ass.”

“She kissed you knowing you didn’t want it. She violated you Buck. I’m so sorry.”

“If I was really dating you...I-I-I I mean if I was dating anyone I wouldn’t do that. I’d never cheat.”

“Buck I know ok, and that’s not cheating. Anyway I’m a very understanding fake boyfriend. If you were my real boyfriend I’d trust you 100%. Also if it was guy I would have punched him in the fucking face.”

“Night Eddie.” 

“Night babe.” Eddie laughed.

They lay there in silence. Buck wanting to roll closer and grab onto the man who only sees him as a friend. Wanting so much more. He’d known of his feelings long ago, but now knowing the way it feels to be kissed by Eddie. He doesn’t think he can ever move on. Eddie will always hold his heart.

Buck woke up when he heard talking, but it was just Eddie sleep talking. Which Buck thought was adorable. Buck soon felt Eddies shirtless body pressed against his bare back, arm holding him tightly. This whole sleeping in just boxers may have been a poor choice. Eddies movements were slow but he’s was grinding on Buck Eddie clearly has a boner. Buck wanted to get away. Not because he wasn’t interested in Eddie, but because he was he really was, but it felt wrong. Eddie was asleep and unaware of what he was doing.

“Babe.” Eddie moaned before letting out a gasp and letting go of Buck.

“Shit. Pull yourself together Diaz.” Eddie whispered.

Buck laid completely still. Eddie didn’t need to know he was awake. Things would just be too messy.

In the morning Eddie was acting strange.

“Eddie are you ok?”

“No...are you? Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to I was asleep and I woke up. I was dreaming I’m sorry.” Eddie sighed.

“It’s fine I didn’t notice anything I couldn’t handle. Don’t worry about whatever this is.” Buck said even tho he knew what Eddie was talking about he didn’t want him to feel bad. Buck did like it, but felt  
guilty because Eddie was clearly upset so he just needed to get it together for Eddies sake.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Buck said running to the bathroom. 

Buck looked at the tub, and realized just how great it was. A tub big enough for him to comfortably soak in. He was really relaxed until Eddie began pounding on the door.

“Buck.” The door knob started to jiggle.

“Buck! How long does a shower take? I haven’t even heard the water for awhile.” Eddie groaned.

“I’m in the bath! I needed a soak.”

“Yeah?? Well I need to pee. Like really bad.” Eddie groaned.

“Ok just a minute!” Buck quickly wrapped a towel on his waist and headed to the door. He headed out the door colliding with Eddie who was still only wearing boxers. He hadn’t taken time to really dry off so the floor was really slick. Eddies muscular on top of him. Eddie looked deep into his eyes it took everything in Bucks power not to kiss him. Heavy breathing and sexual tension were the only things Buck was aware of in that moment.

“Um.” Eddie cleared his throat before standing up himself and helping Buck. “Sorry...I’m gonna pee now.”

Buck sat on the bed chest heaving as he let out deep breaths.

Eddie came out. The tension was more present now than ever. 

“Buck can you close your towel. I see um....your...um....everything.” Eddie gestured as his cheeks became flushed.

“Sorry.” Buck blushed before running to the bathroom. “I should probably put some pants on.

Buck emerged from the bathroom. Eddie was out on the balcony. Still only wearing his boxers. Buck wanted to walk up and wrap him up in his arms from behind in a warm embrace. He can imagine leading Eddie to the bed. All the things he wants to do to Eddie and all the things he wants Eddie to do to him play on repeat through his mind.

Buck groaned and apparently it was louder than intended because Eddie turned around with a confused expression.

“Um I’m just out of hair gel.” Buck lied.

“Oh.” Eddie said with a soft smile. “ I like your hair without gel. I think it looks good.”

“Yeah? I just got used to using it under the helmet and it just kinda stuck.” Buck blushed.

“Guess I’m gonna have to be by your side all night. You in a suit with those curls. Everyone will trying to get with you.” Eddie grinned as he walked by pausing a moment to run his hand through Bucks hair. 

Buck suddenly felt as if the room was on fire. He was burning up. Was Eddie aware of this affect he had on him. Although probably not Eddie isn’t the type taunt him. That’s not how Eddie is.

One more night. Just one more night of pretending to be a couple and then it’s time to try to get back to normal. Which is easier said than done. Considering Buck is 100% with out a doubt completely in love with his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck began getting ready for the wedding forgoing the hair gel due to his previous lie and since Eddie apparently likes the curls.  
He emerged from the bathroom not yet wearing the suit jacket or tie. 

“Bathrooms all yours.” Buck smiled.

Eddie nodded and headed into get dressed.

Buck was nervous. Really nervous to the point where he couldn’t get his tie tied correctly.

“Need a hand?” Eddie smiled.

Buck looked up to see the reflection of Eddie in the mirror. Damn he looked good. 

“Um I just I can’t get my tie right.” Buck said with embarrassment.

“Oh it’s nothing. Let me.” Eddie grinned.

Soon Eddie was just mere inches away tying the tie. Buck was concentrating on Eddies lips.

Eddie took a step and smiled. “Perfect.”

Buck quickly turned to get his jacket to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Damn Buckley you clean up good.” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah? Not so bad yourself Diaz.” Buck said knocking their shoulders together.

They exited the hotel room and Eddie grabbed Bucks hand.

“Is someone around?” Buck whispered looking around not seeing anyone.

“Just me and you babe. Can’t hurt to start the show early right?” Eddie smirked.

“Right.” Buck smiled. “So how many favors do I owe you by now?”

“I haven’t been counting, but if I ever need a date you can help me out. Also save me a dance tonight?” Eddie bit his lip.

“I’ll dance with you the all night long if that’s what you want.” Buck said hoping Eddie didn’t think he meant sexually. Which he isn’t opposed to, but not what he meant.

“Would that include a lap dance?” Eddie laughed.

“Um that’s a more private thing I think. Not something I’d do in public when I’m sober.”

“I’d say our rooms pretty private. If you want you can show me what you got. Buckley” Eddie smiled as they entered the elevator.

Buck was silent.

“I mean...never mind I’m sorry.” Eddie said.

Silence filled the elevator ride.

“Ready?” Buck asked softly.

Eddie squeezed his hand and smiled. “I’m so ready. Let’s do this.”

“Blair won’t be here so we won’t have to be quite so affectionate.” Buck explained.

“Oh ok.” Eddie said almost sounding disappointed.

The ceremony was going smoothly, until the vows. It was all so real the kind of love Adam had. Is what Buck feels for Eddie. His eyes wandered to the man next to him who still held his hand. Eddie was already looking, more gazing, but quickly looked away when Bucks eyes met his.

The reception went well with a table full of people it was a lot easier to avoid the feelings when being distracted. Until they started getting questioned in a friendly way about their relationship. Buck was frozen he didn’t know what to say. Eddie spoke up.

“We’re best friends, and one day it hit me he’s not only my best friend. I was always craving to be near him, imagined kissing him, and dreamt of waking up next to him. I always knew we had a special connection that was unlike any I’d felt before. It was love, unlike any love I’d ever experienced.”

Buck stared at Eddie eyes full of love.

“Wow I can really see how much love you share.” One of the women smiled.

Buck smiled hoping he wasn’t blushing too much.

Anslow song began to play. Eddie extended an arm. “I think you owe me a dance.”

Buck took his hand as Ruelles ‘I Get To Love You’ began to play. Buck wrapped his arms on Eddies waist and Eddie placed his on Eddies shoulders. 

‘One look at you  
My whole life falls in line’

Eddie pulled Buck closer.

‘I prayed for you  
Before I called you mine’

Their eyes met and they held eye contact.

‘Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true  
I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do’

Buck rested his forehead on Eddies.

“I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose”

“Eddie I....um”

Eddie looked up meeting Bucks in a hopeful gaze.

“I’m so tired I’m gonna go back to the room.” Buck said exiting the dance floor.

‘Forever I'm yours, forever I do  
I get to love you  
I get to love you’

The music faded as Buck exited  
the reception hall.

It was all suddenly too much.

“Buck!” Eddie ran after him. “Let me come with you. I think you had more you wanted to say.”

“Eddie you really don’t have to. I’m really just tired I promise.”

“I want to.” 

“Whatever. Let’s just get some sleep then we can get home and pretend this weekend never happened.”

“That’s what you want?”

“I want us to be ok.”

“Aren’t we?”

“Yes, but this was all easier before this.”

Eddie nodded. “Ok. You’re probably right.”

Once back to their room the silence before was bad, but this one now was deafening. They were laying side by side, but Buck felt as if they were miles away. 

The next morning they said a few things. Mostly just talking about about leaving. 

Once on the plane Buck pulled down the blind and leaned on the window. “ I’m just gonna sleep. I’m so tired.” Buck yawned.

At some point he dozed off. He woke to Eddie gently patting his arm. Once at the airport they got their things and headed back to their houses not even saying goodbye.

After settling in Buck sent Eddie a  
text.

Buck: Thank you for everything this weekend. You were great. I almost really believed you were in love with me.

Eddie: 👍no problem

Buck threw his phone down and sighed. The reply was nothing. Not that he expected Eddie to pour his heart out, but this response was barely even friendly. Maybe this was all a big mistake. Maybe they should have never even done this in the first place. He had to do everything he could to get back to where they were to be friends...just friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck is simultaneously trying to get back to normal and still grasping onto the memories they’d made over the weekend. Unfortunately Monday it’s time to get back to as normal as things can be given everything that’s happened.

The rest of the day was complete radio silence Eddie didn’t say a word, but to be fair neither did Buck, and maybe he’s just spending time with Chris.

Buck walked into the station the next day full of nerves. Eddie was already there.  
That smile so perfect Buck didn’t let  
It get to him that it faded when he entered the room, or that he didn’t speak when Buck was near. The sooner Buck gets over his more than a crush the sooner Eddie can be comfortable around him.

Buck left the station feeling a sadness he just wanted it to be easier as it was before this whole pretending. Usually Buck was pretending he wasn’t in love with Eddie. Then he was pretending he was while also having to pretend he wasn’t. It’s all just a huge complicated mess. Eddies truck was already gone. No surprise he’s been distant all day. Of course he’s gonna hightail it out of here as soon as possible. Awkwardness would be bad enough, but this avoidance even worse.

Buck got home and heard ‘I Get To Love You’ playing. He was sure his mind was playing tricks until Eddie stepped out into view.

“Eddie what are you doing here?” 

“You owed me a dance. I’d like to finish it.” Eddie smiled.

“Eddie why? Can’t we just drop this.  
I promise I’ll get back to the old us.” Buck sighed.

“Yeah. The thing is I don’t think I can.”

“I ruined it. I lost you.” 

“Hey.” Eddie moved closer putting his hand on Bucks shoulder. “You didn’t lose me. You’ll never lose me. I don’t wanna go  
back to an old version of us. I kinda liked the pretend version because I could finally kiss you. Pretending to be in a relationship with you was easy, pretending it doesn’t mean something is impossible. Buck I love you more than I knew possible. After everything that happened I’m now more sure than ever. A kiss that feels like that has to be rare I’ve never felt anything close to that.”

“But you kept joking around and laughing after anything happened. I thought it meant you didn’t like it or want it.”

“That’s because I was nervous. ” Eddie admitted. “ The reason I was so quick to wanna go with you is because I thought it was the only way I could be close, the only possibility of ever being able to kiss you, and know how it could feel to be with you. It’s pathetic, but true.”

“If you’re pathetic I’m pathetic.” Buck sighed. “I can’t get you out of my head and I haven’t been able to for along time. I kept running away like I could escape my feelings. When In reality the only place I wanted to run was into your arms. I love you in a way I never knew existed. It’s the kind of love I was always cynical about. I never truly believed in it until you.”

“So do you wanna try this for real.” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah.” Buck grinned. “ Now how about you kiss me for real.”

“I already was. I meant everything I said and did.”Eddie admitted before kissing Buck.

“That was real?” 

“So real. So dinner Friday?” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah and don’t think I forgot. I know I still you a lap dance.” Buck smirked.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“You don’t want it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You said you meant everything you said. Besides I still owe you a few favors.” Buck smirked.

“Ok I will gladly accept a lap dance if and when you want to give me one along with any sort of favors you want to give me.” Eddie laughed.

“Friday.” Buck grinned. “Also I’m not opposed to the little pet name you gave me.”

“You like it when I call babe?” Eddie smirked earning a kiss from Buck.

“I love it.”

“Ok babe it is.” Eddie grinned restarting the song. “Now dance with me to our song.”

“Can I make a confession.” Buck whispered.

“Yeah..anything babe.”

“I was awake during your impromptu grinding session.”

“Well I was dreaming about you.”

“You were moaning ‘babe’ I hoped it was about me.” Buck blushed.

“It’s you...only you.”

“Maybe we can turn that dream into a reality.” Buck winked.

“Someday, but I don’t wanna plan something I just know we’ll know when the moments right.” Eddie said softly.


End file.
